What If
by kittenamos
Summary: A collection of one-shots of things that could have happened in the TV episodes. (Let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters)
1. Vince is Back

**Vince is Back**

 _What if Quinn had a change of heart when it came to Lola and Vince's relationship?_

 _Quinn's Point of View_

This week has not been going at all like I had hoped.

Mark had broken up with me almost three weeks ago, and ever since Logan and I have been getting a lot closer. So far, my relationship with Logan has been nothing like my relationship with Mark.

Unlike Mark, Logan is sweet, caring, and way more affectionate towards me; all of which has come as a big surprise. The only problem was that we were terrified about other people discovering that we like each other. This has been causing a lot of stress for the both of us lately, feeling like we constantly have to be looking over our shoulders, but surprisingly, sneaking around has been kind of fun.

Being with Logan has made me a lot happier than I ever was with Mark, but this week has been a lot more stressful than normal.

Vince was back at PCA.

* * *

I could hear Zoey and Lola arguing even before I entered our dorm room.

With a sigh, I made the turn into my room and headed straight over towards the couch to grab my laptop. I had some homework I needed to finish. Whatever my friends were arguing about this time, I wanted to stay out of it. I was planning to step in just long enough to grab my stuff, and hopefully get out without Zoey or Lola dragging me into the disagreement.

No such luck.

"Did you hear what Lola did?" Zoey asked when she saw me coming in.

"What did she do now?" I asked, reaching for my backpack to stow my laptop in.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turned my head to see Zoey motioning for me to sit down.

With a sigh, I turned around, placed my bag on the floor, and sat down on the couch.

This better be good.

Taking a seat on her bed, Zoey said, "Vince was in Lola's yoga class today."

"Oh, really," I stated, feigning an interest. The irritation that had been directed towards my two friends now switched to Vince. I turned to look at Lola, who was standing on the other side of the room. "What happened? Did he try and talk to you?"

I was expecting Lola to look upset after having to deal with the kid that had beat up our best friends, but she wasn't. She appeared to be . . . happy.

Puzzled, I turned back to Zoey and raised an eyebrow in question.

"She kissed him."

"What?" I chocked.

"Lola kissed Vince . . . four times."

I wondered if I had hit my head, or maybe travelled to another dimension.

"Has she lost her mind?"

"Yes, she's a traitor."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room," Lola said with a slight whine in her voice.

"You do realize that you kissed the same boy who beat up our best friends!" I reminded her.

How could she do this? With Vince?

Logan was going to be furious when I told him.

"Yes, I know that," Lola expressed. "But he's changed. He's really nice now. Did you know he helps raise money for orphans in Nicaragua?" She was obviously hoping that hearing about Vince's new 'caring' side would help win us over, but it wasn't working.

"I can't believe that you would do this," Zoey spoke up. Getting up from her bed, she took a couple steps closer to our friend.

"Of all the boys at PCA," I added, shaking my head in disgust as I moved to stand next to Zoey.

"You guys, listen," Lola pleaded. "I know that Vince used to be a mean, horrible, egomaniac, but people can change." The anger on my face began to soften as she continued. "He's really sweet now, and gentle, and he's really fun to kiss. Four times!" she expressed in excitement.

What she was describing was starting to sound an awful lot like Logan and I.

I may have been starting to come around to the idea of giving Vince a chance, but Zoey was still pissed.

"Quit saying that," Zoey demanded.

"I can't! I had a blast," Lola cheered happily.

I needed to get out of there. I needed time to think all of this through . . . I needed to see Logan.

"I can't listen to this," I said, hoping to get away for a while. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you," Zoey said, leaving me no choice but to have her tag along.

I had to find some way to lose her if I was going to meet up with my boyfriend.

* * *

"Lola?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Kissed Vince Blake?" Michael added.

I had been hoping to talk to Logan alone about this, but by the time I lost Zoey and made it to the boy's dorm room, Michael had returned from his date with Lisa. They were both currently sitting on the ground in the middle of their room; blocks of wood were lying around them.

I simply shrugged my shoulders at their response. "She says he's changed and that he's really nice now."

"Ugh . . ." Michael groaned in frustration.

"Well, we don't care if he has changed," Logan snapped.

"That's right," Michael added. "Logan and I are going to take care of Mr. Vince Blake."

"How?" I questioned, slightly nervous about the determination in their voices.

"With this . . ." Logan said, gesturing to the pile of wood that was in front of him.

"What is it?" I asked, shaking my head.

"A spring-loaded launching device," Logan explained.

I frowned at them. "You mean a catapult?"

Michael nodded his head, and read from the instruction manual in his hand. "When it's finished, it will fling any five pound item over three hundred yards."

"Vince will get his comeuppance," Logan stated confidently.

Next to him, his roommate was nodding in approval. "Yes, he will."

An idea suddenly flashed into my mind on how I could get Logan alone for a few minutes.

"You guys want some help?" I asked, gesturing towards the wood.

Logan sent me a small smile at my offer. "That would be great."

I took a couple steps closer to them. "Hey, Michael. Can you go to my room and get my toolbox? It's in the closet," I said, holding my hand out towards him. "I'll start looking over the directions."

"Sure," he said, handing me the manual and then pushed himself up on to his feet. "Be right back." And he disappeared out the door.

Closing the door behind him, I left it unlocked before turning back to face my boyfriend only to find him smirking at me.

"Just can't get enough of me, can you?" he taunted.

I tried not to smile back at that, but I couldn't help it. "We aren't going to make out," I informed him as I took a seat across from him.

Logan pouted at this. "Why not?"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Because I need to talk to you about something."

Hearing this, Logan put on a slightly more serious face and leaned forward. "What's up?"

I hesitated before responding. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to what I had to say. With a sigh, I slowly said, "I think we should give Lola and Vince a chance."

He blinked at this. "You can't be serious." I kept my eyes locked on his. "Why?" he finally asked.

"Because Vince is a lot like you in some ways." Logan opened his mouth to defend himself, but before he could get a word out I continued. "Think about it, Logan. Vince was very arrogant and self-absorbed. He was mean and an egomaniac. All of which you were, and can be even now, at times." Logan tried to jump in again, but I held a hand up to let him know I wasn't finished. "But over the last couple of weeks, I have gotten to see a different side of you. You can be sweet, caring, and romantic when you want to be . . . and Lola claims that Vince is really all of those things as well."

I watched his face as this information slowly sank in. He let out small sigh of his own before finally speaking. "Okay . . . I guess you're right."

"Good." I sent him a smile.

Glancing down at the pile of wood that separated us, Logan asked, "So what are we going to do with all this?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and opened the manual that was still in my hands. "We're going to build a catapult."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted me to let this go."

"No," I stated slowly. "I said, I wanted us to give Lola and Vince's relationship a chance. The guy did still beat you up. You do deserve to get your revenge for that."

Logan tilted his head to one side as he studied me, and the smile on my face grew.

"You remember last year when you called me a 'spaz'? We were friends then, but I still got you back for upsetting me." I nodded towards the wood. "This is no different then that."

He grinned. "Poor guy has no idea what he got himself into, does he?"

I smirked.


	2. Date Night

**Date Night**

 _What if Logan and Quinn's first date was not interrupted by their friends?_

 _Logan's Point of View_

As the song played through the speakers, I pulled Quinn closer to me and began to slowly move to the music. Dating in secret, it was hard to find any time to be alone together. I tried to take advantage of any moment we could get.

I don't know why she makes me feel like this. No other girl ever did. As we danced, my heart pounded against my ribcage. I prayed that she would not hear it. This girl was going to be the death of me.

Throughout my life, I never thought that I would meet someone I would come to love this much. Whenever those idiots talked about 'love' and went on dates . . . and broke up with their girls, I was always laughing at them behind their backs. Who the hell dated a single woman? I never thought I would be one of those idiots . . .

I was this arrogant jerk back then, full of insecurities . . . I am still an arrogant jerk with insecurities . . . But Quinn; she's fixing me… I guess. As I twirled around the floor, the song mingling with our steps, I smiled. I was the luckiest jerk in the world.

When the first song came to a stop, I pulled away from Quinn, leaving my hands where they were on her hips. "How romantic is this?"

"Well . . ." she let the word hang, looking around at our surroundings.

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

She sighed before turning to hit the light switch that was located on the wall to her right. The next song was starting to come on, so I pressed the stop button on the remote so we could talk.

"We're dancing in a janitor's closet," she said, gesturing to her surroundings.

Of course we were in a closet. Michael was working on his homework in my dorm room, and Lola was watching TV in her's. I'll admit that the location wasn't ideal for a romantic date, but there wasn't anywhere else private for us to be together at the moment.

"You do realize that we can't have normal dates if we want to keep our relationship a secret," I reminded her.

"Yes," Quinn said, "I realize why we're dancing in a janitor's closet, with nauseous fumes, and a dead flower. I'm just saying, it would be nice if we could go out on a real date . . . once."

"You noticed the flower?"

"Really Logan?" she said. "It is sitting in a vase right in front of me. Of course I noticed the flower."

I turned my head to look at the once red rose. It was wilting a little, the black color was spreading and the petals were falling. The stem had drooped forward a little.

And I meant it to be romantic.

Somewhere deep in my mind, I did wonder why I wanted to give this girl the time of her life. What was so special about her? I responded to the thought in the best way I could.

I ignored it.

Ideas started to spin through my head. There had to be a way to give her the proper date that she wanted, and still keep our relationship a secret.

A picnic on the beach?

To many students would be around. It would be too public.

A movie?

We could go and see a movie at the theater on campus as 'friends', but we wouldn't be able to act like a couple.

We could wait until one of our dorm rooms was available for a movie night, but that wouldn't really qualify as a 'proper date'.

"Hey, I got an idea," I announced, my mind running through one last possibility.

Quinn groaned, concern growing on her face. "No offence Logan, but your ideas aren't always the best. Your idea on being popular and getting girls was to act like a jerk."

I smirked. "Well, it did get me a lot of girls, but anyway, this . . . it's a good one."

"What is it?"

"You know that restaurant where Coco worked?" I asked her. "The really expensive one?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Vacarros."

"It's only half a mile from PCA," I explained.

A look of surprise flashed across her face. "You'd take me there for dinner?" She shook her head back and forth. "Logan . . . I can't ask you to do that. It's too expensive."

I reached out to take one of her hands in mine. "You didn't ask me . . . and nothing's too expensive, if it's for you."

I smirked as I watched a shade of crimson appear on her cheeks.

"So, will it be okay?" I asked hesitatingly.

"It sounds fantastic," she replied, flashing one of her cheeky grins at me.

"Great. So . . . I'll make a reservation for tomorrow night?"

* * *

 _Quinn's Point of View_

"Good evening, and welcome to Vacarros. I assume you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Logan said, sending a quick glance in my direction. "Logan Reese, for two."

"All right . . ." The man behind the counter typed something into his computer, his eyes scanning the screen of his monitor, before turning back to us. "Hang on a second. Let me make sure a table is ready."

"Okay," my boyfriend replied, as the man walked away. "Thanks."

Boyfriend . . . It felt good to acknowledge that.

Clutching my purse in both of my hands, I took a couple steps in the direction that the Maître de had headed in, and peeked into the dinning area of the restaurant. The place certainly looked fancy.

The walls were lavishly decorated with tasteful artwork, and the tables were covered in linen clothes with a candle placed on each. Classical music could be heard playing in the background, its beat slow and heavenly, and the low lighting in the dinning area just helped to pull the whole romantic effect together.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and turned to see Logan looking at me in concern.

"You okay?"

I nodded my head. "Great."

He raised an eyebrow, and gave me one of his trademark smirks. "Really?" he asked, conveying his disbelief.

I sighed, and tried to think of the best way to word what I was thinking.

"It's just . . . I dated Mark for two years. Two years . . . and he never took me anywhere like this before," I said, glancing over my shoulder at the packed restaurant.

"Like I told you," Logan said, as I turned back to face him, "Mark's an idiot." He took one of my hands and brought it to his lips. "If he was smart; and could afford it, he would have brought you to places like this all the time." His lips brushed the back of my hand, his breath falling on the skin.

* * *

This was a great idea. The date was turning out exactly how Logan had promised: quiet, romantic, and nobody from our school was here. It was nice to be able to finally relax on a date, and not worry about someone catching us together.

"How are you liking the lobster?" Logan asked me.

"It's fantastic," I gushed, sending him a huge smile, "but did you really need to order five of them? Aren't they like, a hundred dollars apiece?"

"So, who cares?"

I giggled at the expression of Logan's face before taking a sip of the water. Money seemed to make everything taste good. The water tasted expensive, but really fresh and good. "It must be nice having a rich father," I commented.

"Yeah, well . . ." He paused, before continuing. "The money has been fun, but due to his work, my father was hardly around when I was growing up."

I nodded in understanding. "But what about your mom? With your dad working all the time, she must have been around quite a bit."

He nodded in agreement, the expression on his face softening. "She was . . . I don't see her much anymore."

I took a sip of my soda before continuing. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your mom before."

A tinge of sadness filled his eyes, when he opened his mouth to talk about his mom. No words came out, and he closed it again.

I instantly felt like I had hit a nerve. "Look . . . We don't have to talk about her."

We were having such a good time. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but he shook his head in response. "It's okay." He shrugged his shoulders before going on. "My parent's broke up when I was ten. My dad got full custody, and now I mostly only see my mom on holidays."

I set my fork down, and stared back at my boyfriend's dejected look. "I'm sorry . . . It was stupid of me to being it up."

He shrugged, conveying it was alright, before moving on with his story. "That was when my dad transferred me to PCA."

* * *

The sun had already sunk below the horizon by the time we arrived back at the campus.

Logan parked his car near the back of the lot to make sure no one saw us getting out together. He waited for me to get out, and took my hand in his before slowing making our way towards my dormitory.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Logan questioned, pausing in the shadows of one of the buildings. "For what?"

"For bringing up your mom at dinner. It just seemed like a touchy subject for you and . . ."

"Stop," he said gently, placing his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to apologize for anything." He sighed. "Yes, my mom isn't a topic I like to bring up much, but with you . . ." He paused, as if he was trying to find the right words. Taking both of my hands in his, he stared into my eyes. "I have never felt this comfortable around any of the girls I have dated before. With you, I feel like I can talk about anything. I like that about us."

A small smile grew on my face at his words. Logan had never opened up to me this much in one day. It made me feel truly special to be the only one that got to see this side of him.

As his hands let go of mine, and went around my waist to bring me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes as he started to lean in to press his lips against mine.

Letting out a low moan, I let myself relax into his embrace, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.


	3. Loving Zoey

**Loving Zoey** (suggested by LittleMissyGalPal)

 _What if Zoey never heard Chase say he loves her over the webcam?_

 _Chase's Point of View_

Why couldn't my friends just stay out of it? Zoey had left for England two weeks ago, and ever since there had been a dull ache in my mind, telling me that there was something missing. It had been difficult to find ways to cope with the loss, but I felt like I had been dealing with it in the best way that I could . . . And then I found her; Gretchen, and things seemed to get back on track. Well, I was able to force myself to get up and out of bed every morning knowing that I would get to see her during the day. I thought I had been doing a pretty decent job at acting normal, but now . . .

After my last period class, I headed back to my room to set my bag down before meeting up with Gretchen. We had made plans to meet up in the girl's lounge to play one of her random, pointless games, but just as I had walked into the room I heard the door slam closed behind me. Turning, I watched as Logan slapped a lock onto the door. What followed was a very uncomfortable argument over my new friend.

"Come on, man," Michael insisted, "You know you would never hang out with that girl in a million years if she didn't . . ." He let the silence die out, not wanting to say it out loud.

"If she didn't what?" I asked, but Michael was starting to look uncomfortable. Whatever they wanted to talk about, it was apparently important enough to screw a lock onto our door to keep me from walking out. "If she didn't what? Just say it."

"If she didn't look like Zoey," Logan finally spoke up.

Zoey . . .

That's what this was about.

Hearing the name out loud floored me. I felt a headache starting to form. . . NO . . . NO . . . I can't think about her. . . I can't.

I shook my head, trying to clear my chaotic brain. The pain refused to subside.

"You guys are wrong," I said, before walking to the door. I had to get out here.

"I don't think we're wrong," I heard Michael mutter behind me.

I gave the lock on the door a shake, half hoping that it would pop open for me. When that didn't work, I turned back to Logan.

"Unlock the door."

"Its okay that you miss Zoey," Michael said, ignoring my order.

Why did they have to keep saying her name?

"I don't miss Zoey. I haven't even thought about her since she left," I explained, hoping that would be enough for them.

"So your saying that it's just a freaky coincidence that Gretchen looks exactly like Zoey?" Logan asked.

"I don't even see a resemblance," I said, my teeth gritting. My head seemed to be splitting apart.

"Everybody thinks they look alike!" Michael shouted, his voice nearing a screech.

"Everybody, except the guy dating her," Logan added for good measure, his words conveying his disbelief. "That's why you're hanging out with her. She's your little 'Zoey replacement', and that's a little sick," Logan continued. Michael glared at him, causing him to add, "What? He needs to hear this."

"I don't need to hear anything from you guys right now," I snapped back at them, taking a couple steps closer and away from the door. "If you cared about me, you would shut up!"

"Why is it so hard for you to just admit that it's killing you that Zoey's gone?" Logan questioned.

This conversation was starting to sound really repetitive.

"It's hard to admit something that isn't true!" I insisted.

That's when Logan spied the stuffed giraffe toy that was on my bed, and a smirk grew on his face.

* * *

It took a couple weeks, but I eventually convinced my parents to let me transfer to Zoey's new school; Covington Preparatory School.

Stepping off the plane, I made my way to the luggage claim to collect my stuff before hauling a cab to take me to my new school. The whole time I could feel my heart hammering in my chest.

I knew Zoey would be shocked to see me. I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to say to her when I saw her. I just knew that I had to see her again. I had to.

The cab came to a stop in front of the Office building. Handing the driver some money for the ride, I grabbed my stuff out of the trunk and wobbled my way inside, straining under the load.

Dropping my bags by one of the chairs in the waiting room, I headed over to the lady that was sitting behind a long desk.

"Hey, I'm Chase Matthew's. I need to check in," I said, introducing myself.

"Matthews . . ." the lady noted, and glanced at her computer screen. "Yes, Chase Matthews. Joining us from America," she added, turning back to look at me with slight surprise. "Quite a trip."

"Yes." I nodded and she turned to pull out a couple papers from a folder next to her.

"Okay . . . Here is your school schedule. Your dorm and room number is listed at the top of the page," she explained, handing the paper to me. "And here is your room key."

"Thanks," I said, pocketing the key. "Look, a friend of mine is attending this school as well. Any chance you can tell me where she is staying?"

"Sorry, but we're not supposed to give out that information to anyone, outside of the student's relation . . ."

I sighed softly. I had figured that this would probably be the case, but it was worth a try. "Okay, thanks anyways," I said, turning to leave.

"You wouldn't perhaps be looking for Zoey Brooks, would you?"

I froze, before spinning around in shock. "How did you know?"

The lady sent me a knowing smile. "Zoey just joined our school a couple weeks ago, and according to my records," she said, glancing back at the computer screen, "you were both students at Pacific Coast Academy before coming here."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Did you come all this way for a girl?" she questioned, the grin never leaving her face.

"If I did, could you help me find her?" I asked, approaching the desk again.

A slight frown was placed on her face as she studied me. Finally she said, "I can tell you what building she is staying in, but you will have to find her on your own from there."

The smile on my face broadened. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

* * *

Heading back outside, I looked over the map I had picked up of the campus. I was thinking that I should head to my dorm room first to drop off my stuff before going to find Zoey, but according to the map, her dorm building wasn't that far from here. I had to go almost all the way across campus to get to my building. It made no sense to head all the way over there, just to back track later. So, slinging one of my bags over my shoulder, I picked up all my shit and headed off to my destination.

* * *

As I entered the building, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. When Michael and Chase had cornered me back at PCA, it made me realize that I didn't want to wait any longer. I had liked Zoey practically since the first moment I saw here, and over the years that feeling has only seemed to grow stronger. I didn't want to hold back anymore. If Zoey turned me down, so be it, but at least I would know that I had tried.

There were a couple girls sitting on a couch to my right, talking excitedly to each other. I took a couple steps over to them.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. Do either of you know Zoey Brooks?"

"Zoey?" the blonde one asked.

"Isn't she the new girl?" the brunette asked, glancing at her friend.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, she would have just started here a couple weeks ago."

"I think she's staying in room 127," the brunette explained. "Just head down the hallway and turn right." She pointed in the direction she was talking about.

"Great, thanks."

I made my way down the hallway until I reached the room marked 127. Taking a deep breath to try and calm my nervous, I knocked three times on the door and waited for someone on the other side to open it.

When it finally opened a girl with long, wave, light brown hair greeted me.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Hey, you must be Zoey's roommate, um . . ." I faltered.

She nodded her head. "Tabitha."

"Right . . . right." I nodded back. Before I could think of anything else to say, I heard another voice coming forward.

"Chase?"

"Zoey!" I greeted happily. It felt so good to be able to see her in person again.

The frown that I had seen on her during our last video chat was still planted on her face, and a sad look was in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, and then her eyes fell on to all the bags I was carrying. A shocked looked crossed her face. "Did you transfer here?"

"Maybe . . ." I shrugged. Only now did I realize how crazy this all was.

Zoey blinked at me, letting this information sink in, before turning to her roommate. "Can you give us a minute?"

I watched as Tabitha nodded her head in agreement. "Sure." She took a couple steps back inside the room to retrieve her backpack that was lying on the floor by a desk. "I have a paper I need to work on anyways," she explained, and proceeded to make her way back to us. I shuffled to one side to allow her to pass, and then it was just me and Zoey.

* * *

Setting my bags down against the wall, I took a seat on the desk chair. Zoey sat down on one of the beds across from me.

There was a long silence between the two of us. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It felt like months since I last seen her. Had it really only been a couple weeks?

"What are you doing here?" Zoey finally asked, breaking the silence.

I shrugged. "I needed to see you."

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue.

I sighed. "I'm sorry," I started slowly. "I should have talked to you when you came to tell me you were thinking about coming here. I should have come to say goodbye to you."

The frown on her face deepened. "You already apologized over the video chat. Why are you here, Chase?"

I turned away from her. I had pictured this moment many times over the last forty-eight hours, but now that I was here, all of my practiced scripts had deserted me. "There was something I wanted to ask you . . . Something I have been wanting to say to you for a long time . . . I thought this was better to do in person . . . "

"What?" she asked, getting annoyed at my rambling.

Taking a deep breath, I looked back up at Zoey. "I wanted to . . . ask you out," I said, finally forcing the words out of my mouth, and I held my breath as I waited for her response.

There was a long pause where she just stared at me. A perplexed look was on her face, as if the words I had just spoken held no meaning to her.

And then, as I watched, I saw the right side of her lip perk up in a smirk. "You mean . . . like a date?" she finally asked.

Not sure if she was happy about my invitation or not, I nodded my head.

She turned away from me to stare at the wall. There was another pause. "Lola and Quinn tried to tell me that you liked me. I didn't believe them," she said slowly.

"They did?"

She turned back to me. "Yeah." She nodded. "At the beginning of this school year, you said you wanted to talk to me about something alone. When you left, Lola and Quinn tried to convince me that . . ."

"Right," I nodded, the memories coming back. "Rebecca . . ."

"Ever since then . . . Since I walked in on you kissing her . . ."

A smile slowly grew on my face as I realized what she was trying to tell me. "You've liked me too?"

Zoey didn't say anything, but offered me a shy grin. I moved to sit beside her, leaving only a few inches between us.

"I tried to tell you before," I explained.

Zoey leaned away from me, so she could look directly at me. "When?"

I sighed. "Remember when Logan invited us to his place for spring break, and his dad had us compete on his new game show?"

She nodded. "Gender Defenders."

"Right, and Malcolm gave us each a Tekmate . . ."

Realization crossed over her face at the mention of the phones. "The text message you deleted . . ."

I nodded. "Michael wanted me to tell you how I felt then, and I tried to text him back saying that I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship – "

" – And you accidently sent the message to me?"

"Yeah," I explained. "I didn't want you find out in a text message."

"I get it," she said, bumping her knee against mine, "and I appreciate it. This is a lot better then reading it in a text."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Does this mean – "

Before I could finish my thought, Zoey placed one hand on my check, and quickly leaned in to capture my lips with hers.

It took my mind a second to catch up with what was actually happening. As Zoey moved to deepen the kiss, I brought one hand up to cup her face, feeling her smooth skin under my palm, while the other made its way up to rest at the back of her neck.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my mind went fuzzy.

Pulling her closer to me, I couldn't help but wonder why I had kept putting this off. I loved Zoey, and that feeling was never going to go away.


	4. Our Prom

**Our Prom**

 _What If Logan and Quinn had snuck out of prom to be alone like he had promised?_

 _Quinn's Point of View_

I was really starting to regret my decision of not having Logan accompany me to the prom. Riding on the back of Dustin's bike was not only uncomfortable, but also painful. My face was quite warm and red whenever I thought too much of my ride, and feeling like I was going to fall off at any moment wasn't helping the situation.

"This is so uncomfortable . . ." I wined.

"Will you quit complaining?" Dustin asked as he struggled to keep the bike upright.

I knew I was being unfair to Dustin. He was trying to make this date work . . . as much as a fourteen year old could. I had been dreading this night for a while; ever since Logan and I decided to pick each other's dates.

Of course, I understood why we had to do this elaborate masquerade. If our classmates found out that I liked Logan, or that he liked me . . . Well, lets just say my life at PCA certainly wouldn't ever be the same again, but I really wished things could be different. It didn't feel right not going to the dance with the man I loved.

Love . . . ? Where did that come from? I don't love him. I just . . . just . . .

I shrieked as Dustin brought his bike to a sudden stop. Losing my balance, I crashed against him and tumbled off to land on the ground with a groan due to the pain. The embarrassment increased as Dustin and his bike too lost their balance and fell like dominoes.

I sighed.

Leaving Dustin to clean up the mess, I caught up with Michael and Lisa, and walked into the dance auditorium with my friends. Being in their company made me feel a little better . . . until I heard a familiar voice calling out our names from behind us.

With a soft groan, I turned around to come face-to-face with Stacey . . . and Logan. I couldn't help the small smile that grew on my face at seeing him, but he barely even looked at me. A disgusted look was plastered on his face. Was Stacey already annoying him that much?

Knowing both of them, the answer was surely affirmative.

I listened as Michael greeted them before turning with his date towards the entrance. As Stacey hurried after them, I quickly grabbed my boyfriend's arm as he tried to pass me. Pulling him back, I dragged him away with me as we hurried off behind a tree to talk, hopefully away from all prying eyes.

"I can't believe you made me come here with Dustin," I started, letting go of him and putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh, and I'm having a blast with Stacey," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He made sure to add in some hand gestures to emphasize how irritated he was.

I looked back over my shoulder at all the couples that were arriving to enjoy the prom. Everyone else looked so happy to be here.

This wasn't right. It was our junior prom. We shouldn't be feeling annoyed at our dates. We should have been preparing to have the night of our lives.

Turning back to Logan, I shrugged my shoulders before hesitantly saying, "Maybe we should have just come here together?"

"And let everyone know that we like each other?!" Logan snapped at me, and the frown on my face deepened.

"No," I said, my shoulders slumping in surrender. "I couldn't take the abuse we'd get."

"Me neither." As I grew even more discouraged, he wrapped one of his arms over my shoulder and pulled me closer, holding me in his arms. "Hey," he said, "it's gonna be okay."

"Logey! Come on!" I heard a voice call from the auditorium.

"I'm coming!" Logan snapped back, releasing me from his hold. Lowering his voice again, he turned back to me. "Look, I promise. Sometime tonight, we'll find a way to sneak off and be together," he said, his trademark smirk on his lips.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. It was moments like this that made up for all the trouble we went through to keep our relationship a secret. Logan could be so sweet when he wanted to be, and it made my heart melt every time I got to see this side of him.

"I like you," I said before I could stop myself, and the smile on Logan's face grew. My heart started to pound in my chest as I waited for him to return my affection.

"Logan," Stacey called as she walked over. "What's the hold up, Buttercup?"

Buttercup . . . ?

I couldn't help the scowl I shot at her for coming over and interrupting our moment together. An ugly feeling rose from the pits of my mind.

Keeping his eyes on me, Logan stated, "I was just telling Quinn how much I _don't_ like here." He raised his eyebrows, emphasizing the word 'don't' in an attempt to let me know that what he really meant was the opposite.

"You're such a jerk." I frowned back at him as my heart felt like it was plummeting.

That was the first time I told him that I cared about him, and not being able to hear him say it back was killing me inside. I knew what he meant, but it still hurt not being able to hear it without the hiding meaning.

* * *

Resting my elbow on the table, I used my hand to prop my head up as I frowned at the playing cards in my hand. I lifted my head up just long enough to play a card before returning to my position.

I glanced up at the young boy sitting across from me. It was my junior prom and _this_ was how I was spending it? Playing cards with a fourteen year old? This night couldn't possibly get any worse.

With a heavy sigh, I turned to look at Logan who was still dancing with his date. Stacey hadn't let go of him all night.

"Hey, what time is it?" Dustin asked.

Turning away from the dance floor, I pulled my phone out of my small purse and pressed a button causing the screen to light up. "8:40," I responded, before returning it to my bag.

"I need to go soon," he said, taking another drink from his cup. "My curfew is at 9:00."

"Aww," I sighed, trying to make it sound like I was more upset then I really was. "That's too bad."

Dustin narrowed his eyes at me. "Stop it, you don't have to do that. I know you aren't having a good time tonight."

"What?" I sat up straighter in my chair. "Of course I am."

"Seriously, stop it." He set his cards down on the table. "You don't have to keep pretending. I know why you asked me here."

I blinked at him. "You do?"

How in the world did he know about Logan and I?

"Yeah, I get it," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Mark just broke up with you a couple months ago, and you weren't ready to go out with anybody yet. You asked me to come with you just so you wouldn't have to attend alone."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Sorry," I said, playing along. "I appreciate you coming with me. I was kinda lonely, and I didn't know who else to ask."

He sent me a shy smile as he listened to me ramble on, nodding his head slowly to let me know he was listening.

I shrugged before continuing on with the lie. "I really just needed someone I could talk to and trust tonight. That pretty much limits the choices. And who else could I ask? Logan?"

This caused him to burst out laughing, almost dropping the cards he was packing up. Somehow he managed to complete the task.

"No problem," he said, pocketing the box. "Do you want me to give you a ride back to your dorm?"

An image of having to go through yet another uncomfortable ride on his bike flashed across my mind, and I shook my head. "It's fine. I think I'll hang out here a little longer."

With a wave, I watched as my date walked out of the dance leaving me alone at the table.

Now what?

I couldn't help but sneak another look in Logan's direction. Stacey was resting her head on his shoulder. He looked like he was having an awful time as he moved back and forth to the music.

I sighed once again in frustration. It wasn't fair. This was our prom night. Everyone else was having such a great time. Why did we have to be the only ones miserable tonight?

" _I promise. Sometime tonight, we'll find a way to sneak off and be together."_

It was time to finally turn this night around. As a plan started to form in my head, I grabbed my purse and started to make my way over to my boyfriend.

* * *

 _Logan's Point of View_

This was quickly turning into the worse night of my life. Of all the girls that I could have come here with, it had to be Stacey Dillson that was in my arms.

After having to listen to her lispy voice, fabric from her dress constantly getting in my mouth, blowing in my ear, and having her stick a Q-tip in my ear, I was quickly starting to lose my patience. The only thing that had been keeping me sane all night was being able to catch glimpses of my girlfriend from across the room.

Stealing another look in Quinn's direction, I saw her leaning her head against her arm. She looked so sad and lonely. I felt my heart sink at the sight.

That feeling had just started recently. Whenever I saw her looking unhappy, a strange ache in my chest would start bothering me. I loved her smile, and I was willing to do whatever I had to in order to see her face light up in excitement. My heart was telling me to go to her . . . but I couldn't. Stacey was my date tonight and it would look to weird for me to just leave her on the dance floor to go over to check on Quinn.

Reluctantly, I turned my head away from the tables and closed my eyes. Behind my eyelids, I was able to believe that it was Quinn in my arms right now instead of Stacey. Doing my best to hold that image in my mind, I continued to slowly move along with the music.

When my date pulled away from me again, I was forced to open my eyes back up, bring myself out of my daydream. Seeing her still here, I let out a low groan in annoyance.

"You smell so good. Like cinnamon sticks," Stacey explained, making the whole scene even weirder.

"Ahh . . . Thanks?"

What were you suppose to say to a 'compliment' like that?

A smile grew on her face. "Let's see if your lips taste like cinnamon sticks."

I stared at her, uncomprehendingly for a split second, and then raised my eyebrows in realization.

She didn't mean . . . ?

All thought ceased when Stacey suddenly jumped at me. I could feel her lips on mine. Stacey's lips!

Gross.

Repulsive.

I had to get her off me.

"Logan . . ."

Stacey finally pulled away from me, and I spun around to find out who had thankfully saved me from the nightmare of my date to find . . . Quinn. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Quinn, I – " I tried to explain, but she turned on her heels and started to push her way back through the crowd. "Quinn!"

I started to take a step forward to follow her, but someone grabbed my arm holding me back.

"You can talk to her later. Stay and dance with me," Stacey said into my ear.

Shoving her arm off of me, I hurried through the crowd of dancers. I needed to find Quinn. I didn't care if this somehow caused people to question what was going on between Quinn and me. All I knew was that I couldn't lose her.

I had to find her . . .

I needed to explain . . .

Making my way around a girl in a dark purple dress, I finally spotted Quinn. She had made it out of the crowd and was starting to make her dash for the exit.

Shoving my way through the last group of people, I hurried over to my girlfriend. Not giving her a chance to react, I grabbed her arm and hurried us back behind the tree where we had are earlier meeting.

I was preparing myself to go off on her. What did she think was going on? How could she ever believe that I wanted that kiss? She knew Stacey had a huge crush on me, and she still told me to ask her to the dance. Why was she so upset about it? I was the one that had to live through it. It's not like I kissed her back!

But when we made it to our destination and I spun around to face her, all thoughts left my mind.

She looked so . . . unraveled. Strands of her hair were now out of place from her dash away from me. Her eyes were already starting to turn red, and a few tears had escaped and were now running down her cheeks.

"Quinn . . ." I attempted to reach out to comfort her, but she flinched away from me.

"Come on, Quinn. You can't honestly think I enjoyed that kiss."

She folded her arms across her chest. "It was a pretty long kiss . . ."

"Yeah, where I was trying desperately to get her off me the entire time!" I saw the muscles in her jaw starting to relax and knew I was getting through to her. "It's Stacey, Quinn! You know I don't like her."

I heard a low sigh come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, I know you don't . . . It's just, when I saw her kissing you . . ."

"I know." I reached out to her again, and this time she let me take her hand in mine. "I get it, but you need to know that I'm never going to cheat on you. Especially not with Stacey," I added, a shiver going up my spine at the memory.

She nodded her head in understanding, and used her free hand to wipe away her tears. Pulling her closer to me, I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I whispered in her ear, and smiled when a felt her nod her head.

Hand-in-hand, I led my girlfriend away from the prom and in the direction of my dormitory.

* * *

Besides for the tearstains on her cheeks and a small sniffle every now and then, Quinn was back to herself by the time we entered into the lobby of the boy's dormitory.

I brought us to a stop when the hallway came to an end, forcing us to make a decision between right or left. I pointed toward the left. "Why don't you head down to the bathroom and get cleaned up, then come and meet me up on the roof. I'll have a surprise waiting for you," I said, sending her a smirk.

She smiled, her lips quivering a little. She nodded her head and turned to make her way down the hall. I waited until I saw her disappear into the bathroom, before turning to the right and hurrying down to my room.

My first act after entering the room was to dive for the ground, and I proceeded to blindly search for the box of white Christmas lights that I had thrown under my bed at the beginning of the year. It took a few seconds of feeling around to find the box, and I quickly pulled it out and tossed it on to the bed.

Getting back to my feet, I headed over towards the desk where the computer sat and quickly unplugged the speakers for my iPod, the device already sitting in the dock. Balancing everything in my arms, I headed back out to the hallway and hurried in the direction of the staircase.

I had a date to prepare.

* * *

I was just finishing stringing up the last of the lights when I heard the door open behind me and a small gasp in surprise.

"Logan . . . What is all this?"

I carefully climbed down off the stepstool and walked over to my girlfriend.

She had fixed her hair again, and had managed to wash the tearstains from her face. Her eyes were still a little red, but that was okay. The light blue dress that she had worn to the prom fit her body perfectly, showing off her curves. She looked beautiful.

I sent her one of my famous smirks, and gestured to the . . . whatever I had created on the roof. The Christmas lights had done a lot to add to the atmosphere and the slow music that was playing from the speakers really pulled the effect together.

"I know we couldn't go to our prom together, so I thought we could have our own private celebration," I explained, and searched her face hoping she would like it.

I wasn't disappointed. Her eyes lit up in excitement and she smiled brightly at me. "Logan . . . This is amazing."

The song that was playing drifted to a close, and the next one started up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked, holding out my hand to her.

Taking her hand in mine, I led her closer to the display of lights that were illuminating about a fourth of the rooftop.

As she reached up to place her hands on my shoulders, I placed mine around her waist and pulled her closer to me. After a slight hesitation, Quinn lowered her head to rest against my shoulder. Leaving a soft kiss on top of her head, we twirled slowly.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. This was so much better than the prom.

"You know, I heard a story once that's pretty fitting for us. You want to hear it?"

Quinn hummed softly against my shoulder and I chose to take in as an affirmative.

"Well, there was once this Prince and Princess, both were of rival kingdoms which were at war with each other. One day these two met. They did not know they were of rival kingdoms, so they became quick friends. The Prince often visited the Princess whenever he could. And the Princess, fearing her father's wrath – "

"Why did she fear her father's wrath?" Quinn interrupted. "You said they didn't know they were from rival kingdoms."

"Will you let me finish, Quinn?" I asked, sighing softly. "I was getting there," I added for good measure.

"Sure you were . . . " she said, giggling softly.

"Well, anyway, she thought he was a commoner. And her father would have been angry if she were friends with a commoner. The Prince would scale the walls of her house and come in through her window to talk with her. Soon their friendship grew into more . . ."

"One day, there was this royal feast where the two kingdoms came to set a treaty. There, the Princess and the Prince realized who the other truly was. They belonged to rival houses and were suppose to hate each other, but found out they could not because they had fallen in love. After the feast, they confessed their love to each other. There, on that fateful night, they promised they would be together forever."

"However, fate had other plans. Their families found out about their affair, and prohibited them from ever seeing each other. Lots of events happened, and finally it seemed as if they could never be together. So the girl came up with a plan. She wrote a letter to her boyfriend explaining everything."

"However, the letter never reached him, but she didn't know that and proceeded on with her plan. She pretended to be dead by taking some sleeping pills, and umm . . . her boyfriend found her not moving and thought she was dead and killed himself out of grief. When she woke up and found him dead . . . she killed herself, this time for real. Finally they were together. Forever."

She was silent for a few moments after I finished. I didn't dare break the silence.

Pulling away from my shoulder, she said, "What was that supposed to do?"

That was not the question I was expecting. It took me a few seconds to form a reply.

"Well you're supposed to be all touched and hug me . . . and kiss and . . . stuff?"

She giggled softly. "You are such a . . . I don't even know what to call you. Dumb? Logan, next time you want go all romantic, try flowers. Not a really modified version of Romeo and Juliet."

A blank look crossed over my face. "What's Romeo and Juliet?"

Suddenly she stopped dancing, and just stared at me. "You don't know what Romeo and Juliet is?" she asked, scanning my face.

"Oh, please," I scoffed, "of course I know what Romeo and Juliet is . . ."

"Uh huh, then what is it?" she asked me, definitely not believing me.

"Uhhhhh . . . It's a poem?"

She sighed. "You adorable idiot. That story you told, that's actually a drama written by Shakespeare called Romeo and Juliet. Where did you even get that?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, chuckling nervously. "Internet. I was just searching 'most touching romantic stories' and found it. Sorry . . ."

She shook her head in exasperation. "God . . . you . . . " Then slowly, she came forward and touched my lips with hers. We kissed as the music played around.

By the time we pulled away, we were both gasping for air, and we rested our foreheads against each other's.

"I love you," I blurted out, and we both instantly froze in shock.

I had never intended to say that out loud. It was true, I guess. I did love her, but Quinn was more practical than me. I never saw our relationship as just a high school fling. It meant something more to me, but I realized that she might not have seen it that way. I opened my mouth to apologize but she beat me to it.

"I love you too," she said, her voice a mere whisper, before kissing me again.

Four simple words . . . and yet they brought me more joy then anything else had before. I wrapped my arms around her waist; even more firmly, and she brought hers around my neck, pressing us closer.

* * *

Later that night, we were sitting in silence, wrapped up in each other's arms, staring up at the stars.

"Forever," she suddenly said, breaking the silence. It was a promise spoken just a few seconds before midnight.

I thought about it. "Well, I don't wanna die – " I began before stopping when she punched my arm playfully.

"Forever," I agreed wholeheartedly, wrapping my arms tighter around her.

Midnight passed and another day began.

Today was going to be a beautiful day, because it was the first day of our forever.


	5. Nosy Friends

**Nosy Friends**

 _One of my favorite Zoey 101 FanFic's is "Logan's Girlfriend" by Lady Liln, but there were a few things in her story that I felt could have been written differently. Here is my version of her story._

 _What if their friends tried to unintentionally interfere with Logan's secret relationship with Quinn?_

 _Logan's Point of View_

It was a hot day in March. The PCA grounds were infested with teenage students making their way to classes, getting started on that night's homework load, and talking with friends.

Michael, James, and I had made plans to meet up during our free period of the day. Each involved in our own activities, not much was being said to each other in our little group.

While James worked halfheartedly on the homework that he had set in front of him, Michael held a rocket pop in his hand, softly humming something to himself as he swayed back and forth in his chair. I sent Michael a weird look before rolling my eyes and turning back to my phone, too busy texting a certain girl to come up with a clever retort for my roommate's strange behavior.

That first kiss that I had shared with Quinn had been nothing like anything I had ever experienced before. My brain had been set on fire and an unexplainable warmth had spread throughout my entire body. Ever since, I had been addicted, wanting to spend as much time with her as I could.

Grinning at the device, I had just pressed the send button when a blonde girl dressed in a shimmering light blue tank top and a jean mini-skirt waltzed over to our table.

"Hey, Logan," she said playfully.

Too focused on the reply that had just appeared on my screen, I barely acknowledged the girl, planning to leave her with a slight nod, but then Michael nudged me with his elbow. Not seeming to be given much of a choice, I turned to discover I recognized the girl standing in front of us quite well.

"Hey, Mandy," I greeted and then turned away, not interested in the slightest about what she wanted.

"You're looking hot today," Mandy commented, hoping that would get my full attention.

I looked back up, and sent her a smirk. "Thanks for noticing," I replied before turning back to my phone.

"You want to grab some lunch?" she asked, lightly nudging me with her hand in an attempt of flirting.

At the invitation, an image of a smart, pretty, and fun brunette with glasses flashed behind my eyes and I stuttered for a response to the offer. "Umm, I'm not really hungry."

"Oh," the girl said, surprise crossing her face. "Okay, umm. Well, I guess I'll see you in class later?"

Letting out a small sigh in relief, I nodded to her in agreement before turning back to my phone. "Bye."

"Dude, what is with you?" Michael asked when the girl had walked out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my fingers flying across my keypad to form another reply to Quinn. "Hey!" I cried out when Michael grabbed the device from my hands, and I moved to try and take it back, praying he wouldn't look at the screen. Too many awkward questions would be sure to follow . . .

But he just placed the device facedown out of my reach. "That girl just asked you out!" Michael explained, using his hand to help show his astonishment. "That was complete and utter flirting, and you turned her down?!"

"Yeah. So?" I asked, giving up for the moment on retrieving my phone.

"So?" James jumped in with sarcasm. "I thought you were PCA's legendary heartbreaker. What happened to averaging three dates a week?"

"Yeah," Michael said, nodding in agreement. "The last time I can remember you even hitting on a girl was almost three months ago. Why did you turn her down?"

I shrugged, racking my brain for a response that would get them off my back. "She just . . . wasn't my type."

Michael huffed in disbelief. "Girl is your type," he stated, putting great emphasis on 'girl'. "Not only that, but it was Mandy Franklin! You have gone out with her several times in the past."

"I don't know," I shrugged, knowing they weren't going to let this go without some kind of an explanation. "I've been thinking that there should be more to life than the series of meaningless relationships I have been putting up with. There's no real depth or feeling in the way I have been dating in the past. I've been thinking about trying to find something more serious."

A few drops of spit shot out from Michael's lips as he attempted to hold back his laughter. "Seriously? You are going to commit to a real relationship?" he asked, emphasizing 'you'. Even James let out a small chuckle at the thought.

Scowling at them, I reached for my bag that I had placed on the ground and moved to stand up. Holding my hand out, palm facing up, I said, "I have to be somewhere. Can I have my phone back?"

Reluctantly, Michael handed the device back over to me and I stormed off, slightly embarrassed by the way the whole conversation had gone.

* * *

"Okay, Logan," Michael said as soon as I walked into our dorm room the next day. "Your date is tonight at seven."

"Huh?" I asked, dropping my bag on top of the single bed. I had just gotten back from one of my make out sessions with Quinn, and I was still feeling slightly dazed. "What are you talking about?"

"Your date . . ." he repeated, before elaborating a little more, " . . . with Maya Bell? She's one of the hottest girls on campus."

I narrowed my eyes at him, before raising an eyebrow in question. "I don't have a date with her," I replied slowly, wondering what exactly he was getting at.

"Yes, you do. I just set it up. You know, like a blind date?" Michael said, a grin growing on his face. "You're welcome, by the way."

"What?!" I yelled, realization finally coming to me. My heart felt like it had stopped in my chest. "Why would you do that?!"

"I'm trying to help," Michael said, a frown replacing his smirk. "I'm worried about you, not picking up girls. That's not normal."

Michael may have only been trying to help, but right then, all that was going through my mind was the look on Quinn's face if she found out I had plans to go out with another girl, whether it was my intention or not. If she didn't break up with me, she would certainly either end up ignoring me for the rest of the week or zapping me with her zap watch until I am sore.

Needing to let out my frustration and anger, I took a step closer to Michael and punched him hard in the stomach.

"Oof . . ." Michael grunted and fell backwards, his back landing diagonally against the couch's plinth base.

"Logan!" James cried out from the top bunk. I hadn't even realized he was there until then. "What the hell, man?"

"What was that for?" Michael exclaimed, getting his breath back. One hand disappeared behind his back, nursing his bruised spine.

"For setting me up on a blind date!" I yelled. They both knew I had anger issues, but apparently neither of them took that into account when they decided to do this.

"He was just trying to help you," James spoke up again.

"Yeah, well, he sure did a great job of that!" I yelled back at him, and then turned my attention back to Michael, who was slowly pushing himself back to his feet. "Do you have her number?"

"Number?" he asked, confused. He was leaning forward slightly as if his back was still bothering him.

"Maya Bell? The girl you set me up with?" I reminded him. "Do you have her cell phone number?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Call her," I demanded. "Tell her the date is cancelled."

"But–"

"Cancel it or she is getting stood up, because I am not going!" I stated firmly, putting great emphasis on 'not'.

Pulse racing, I turned and grabbed the basketball that I had stuffed in the corner by my bed and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Sitting on Quinn and I's special bench, I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees, spinning the ball in my hands in an attempt to clear my mind.

"Hey," a voice spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts. Looking up, my eyes were met with the form of my girlfriend. "You okay?"

I tried to smile at her as she sat down beside me. "I'm fine."

Quinn tilted her head as she studied me. "You don't sound fine. What's up?"

With a sigh, I told her about what had happened when I had returned to my room. When I was finished, I studied her face for any signs of jealousy, but I couldn't find any. She did look a little sad though.

"I guess this whole secret thing is a lot harder on you, than me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, setting the basketball down on the bench next to me before turning to focus all my attention on her.

"Everyone is used to seeing you out with girls all the time. Now, all of a sudden you have stopped going out on dates, or even flirting with a bunch of random girls, apparently out of nowhere." Quinn shrugged. "It is probably confusing to a lot of people, but for me . . ." she paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "If anyone asks me why I'm not currently seeing someone, I just tell them about how Mark broke up with me not too long ago, and then add that I'm 'not ready to be in another serious relationship yet'. Trust me, no one has ever asked farther questions about my current dating life after that 'excuse'," she finished, putting air quotes around 'excuse'.

I chuckled softly at that. "It's fine. I don't care about what people are saying or the questions. I can dodge those easily enough. Besides, it could kind of be seen as practice for when we do start telling people about us." I smirked at her, nudging her arm with my elbow before turning serious again. "It's when girls keep coming up to me to flirt, expecting me to jump at the opportunity to take them somewhere. It was one thing when I was averaging three girls a week but now . . . it's just getting annoying, and now my friends are trying to hook me up with girls behind my back."

She fidgeted in her seat, before asking nervously, "Are you ready to start telling people about us?"

Seeing the fear in her eyes, I gave a quick look around to make sure no one was paying attention to us before covering her hand with mine. "I'm starting to get there. I think I'm ready whenever you are."

Quinn's eyes drifted away from me, and she began to chew on her bottom lip anxiously. I knew she was worried, but her actions were only making me want to kiss her.

I gave her hand a squeeze in an attempt to reassure her. "We don't have to discuss this now," I said, before leaning forward to whisperer in her ear. "How about a distraction?"

She turned back to me with a shy smile. "What do you have in mind?"

With a twinkle in my eyes, I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her with me behind a clump of bushes that were located on the other side of the paved walkway, leaving the basketball on the bench forgotten.


	6. Relationship Confessions

**Relationship Confessions**

 _What if Logan and Quinn's friends did hear their confession during the dance?_

 _Quinn's Point of View_

Resting my elbow on the table, I used my hand to prop my head up as I frowned at the playing cards in my hand. I lifted my head up just long enough to play a card before returning to my position.

Noise filled the open space around me. Loud, upbeat music poured from the microphone and other instruments. The dance floor right in front of the stage was filled with other students having fun and talking happily with their dates, which I was able to pick up small exchanges from.

"Did you see the dress Mandy is wearing?" one girl asked her friend as they walked past our table.

"You want something to drink?" a boy asked his date from somewhere.

"Carly! Have you seen Adam?" someone cried out.

I got a glimpse of Lola and Vince entering the prom.

"Fashionably late," I said to myself. "Just like she wanted."

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of my ex, Mark Del Figgalo talking to Michael and his date, Lisa, at the snack table.

I looked over at the young boy that was sitting across from me. It was my junior prom and _this_ was how I was spending it? Playing cards with a fourteen year old? This night couldn't possibly get any worse.

I was surrounded by the happy, laughing faces of my fellow classmates. It felt like I was the only one that wasn't enjoying myself. Well . . . one of the few people.

With a heavy sigh, I turned to look at Logan, who was still dancing with his date. Stacey hadn't let go of him all night.

"It's your turn," Dustin reminded me, and I turned my attention back to my cards.

I was just selecting my next play when another sentence drifted to my ears from the dance floor, penetrating over the noise.

"I don't want to kiss you!"

Like all the other snippets of conversation that had reached my ears, I was planning on just letting it go by. Just ignore it like all the rest, but then . . .

"Because I love Quinn!"

What first caught my attention was the mention of my name. It took me a second to put together the meaning of the other word.

Love? Did someone just say they loved me?

Silence had suddenly drawn over the crowd. A few gasps and nervous chatter fell from a number of the partygoers. My ears were ringing with the sudden change of volume. Trying to clear my head of the disorientation, I lifted my head to find everyone staring in awe at . . . Logan.

"You love Quinn?" I heard someone question in the otherwise dead silence.

I watched as Logan seemed to struggle for words before nodding his head. "That's right," he answered, before spinning around to find me in the crowd.

I quickly pushed myself to my feet, and instantly regretted it as every eye turned on me. I wasn't used to such attention. A feeling of fear washed over me.

I took note of the apologetic look that Logan sent me from across the room and took solace in the fact that whatever feelings were bubbling up inside of me right now, he was going through the same thing.

I couldn't help but glance down at my outfit. What once had been a dress that I had felt beautiful in, now made me wonder if it was good enough to be seen dating someone like Logan.

As soon as my eyes rested on Logan again he yelled out, "I love Quinn Pensky!"

A warm feeling seeped through my body at his words. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Everyone else in the room seemed to vanish. The shocked murmurs drifted past my ears unnoticed. The fear that gripped my chest just moments ago had vanished.

All other thoughts left my mind.

Logan loved me.

As much as I loved Logan, I never imagined that he'd be the type to admit to loving a girl, especially in a crowded scene like this, admitting it in front of everyone.

Shaking away the thought, I chose to just enjoy the moment and yelled back loudly and proudly, and with a smile on my face, "And I love Logan Reese!"

I watched as a huge smile grew on Logan's face at hearing the words come out of my mouth.

I faintly made out the sound of Dustin asking if I had used him before he stormed off. A brief thought rolled through my mind at the idea of 'using' Dustin to make Logan jealous. If that really had been the case, shouldn't he feel more honored than annoyed?

Breaking the stillness, and still smiling widely, Logan took a couple steps in my direction, nudging a few people out of his way in the process. Understanding instantly what he was trying to accomplish, I began to run as best I could in my high heels to meet him.

Not caring about the hundreds of eyes that were still gawking at us, Logan pulled me into his arms, and promptly greeted me with a kiss . . . and everything else fell away. While my hands rested below his ears, cupping his face, Logan's hands found their way around my waist, holding me lovingly.

By the time we pulled apart the band had started up again. The crowd of students had begun to turn back to their dates.

Logan rested his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. "Well," he said, his breath coming out hot and heavy, "I guess we're not a secret anymore."

The look in his eyes told me he was thrilled to finally be out with the relationship. I hadn't fully realized until then how tough it had been on both of us to keep this to ourselves.

"I guess not," I noted.

Hearing a few people snickering, I peeked behind Logan and frowned as I caught a few students stealing glances in our direction while whispering to their friends.

Following my line of sight, Logan spied the onlookers for himself. "Ignore them," he commented, sending me a smirk as he brushed a strained of hair behind my ear. "Want to dance?"

I nodded happily. Taking my hand in his, he moved us towards the center of the dance floor. He pulled me back into his arms and moved to rest his hands around my waist again, while I wrapped mine around his neck. With slight hesitation, I moved to rest my head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne.

As we slowly moved back and forth to the music, I tried to brush off the feeling of being watched.

I felt a hand come down on my shoulder and pulled away from Logan to find Michael, Lola, Zoey, and Chase staring at us.

"What is going on?" Michael yelled, trying to be heard over the music.

"Since when do you guys love each other?" Zoey spoke up, putting emphasis on 'love'.

Lola just sent us a disgusted look.

"Please," I started, looking over my friends. "Can't this wait until tomorrow? I–" I did a double take. "Chase!" Pushing my way in between Zoey and Lola, I gave our bushy haired friend a big hug.

Chase let out a nervous laugh at my reaction. "Hey, Quinn," he said, awkwardly patting me on the back. "It's good to see you too."

"Hello! Logan and Quinn?" Michael reminded them sarcastically. Realization suddenly dawned on him. "Wait, you were telling the truth?"

"The truth?" Lola snapped.

"You knew about this?" questioned Zoey, jumping in.

"Well . . . sort of."

Logan placed a hand on Michael's shoulder in an effort to calm him down. "It's prom night. Chase is back. Can't we just enjoy tonight? We promise we will explain everything to you guys in the morning."

Zoey and Lola clearly wanted to fight the issue, but Vince came over then and grabbed Lola's hand firmly in his. Whispering something in her ear, Lola agreed to go with him, but not before sending one last glare in Logan's direction. Chase took Zoey's hand and led her away as well. Not knowing what else to do, Michael headed off in search of his girlfriend.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow," I admitted, as I watched our friends walking away.

"It won't be that bad."

I turned back to him. "How do you know?"

He shrugged. "They're our friends. They will probably have a lot of questions, and the idea of us being together might weird them out for a little while, but they will be okay with it eventually. Honestly, it was everyone else that I was concerned about . . . and Lola."

I chuckled at the mention of Lola.

"Let's just focus on tonight," he said, pulling me closer to his body. "Worry about what we are going to say them later." And once again, I felt his arms snaking around my waist.

With a smile, I returned my arms around his neck and leaned back into his shoulder.

He was right. There was no point in fretting over our friends' reactions right now. There would be plenty of time to worry about that later.

For the rest of the night, Logan and I danced together, completely wrapped up with each other.


	7. No More Coffee Carts

**No More Coffee Carts**

 _What if Logan did give Quinn a free cup of coffee?_

 _Logan's Point of View_

"Attention! Attention all PCA students! From this day forward, I hereby ban all coffee carts from this campus!"

I wasn't completely sure what was going on. Michael and I had just walked out of the Science building when we saw a woman in a dark blue shirt being helped up from the ground, and PCA coffee cart was parked close by, which was weird. I had never seen a cart parked this close to the school buildings before. They were usually stationed around the food courts.

Everyone was clearly shocked by Dean River's announcement. Whatever was going on, he was clearly pissed off about something. Gasps could be heard from all of the students gathered around.

"You can't ban the coffee carts!" I snapped, but Dean Rivers ignored me.

"Anybody caught on this campus with coffee will be in big trouble!" he continued speaking into his microphone. "That applies to students, teachers, everyone!" he emphasized by saying the word slowly, drowning it out.

As the woman that appeared to have been the cause of Dean Rivers's anger stormed off, he followed close behind, seeming to want to make sure she was okay.

With the crazy scene coming to a close, the shocked students slowly disbanded, going off in their own directions. Anxious chatter could still be heard from some of the students.

"I can't believe this!" Michael cried, as we made our way over towards the cafeteria to get something for lunch. "How can he just ban all coffee?"

"I know!" I said. "Who does he think he is?"

"Uhh, the Dean?" Michael stated in the form of a question. "But still, it doesn't make any sense. The coffee carts bring in good money on a daily bases. Just because some woman was ran over by one of them, he demands that all the coffee carts be taken away?"

"Wait," I said, causing Michael to stop right next to me. "Say that again."

"What? He demanded all the coffee carts to be banned?"

"No."

"That it doesn't make any sense?"

"No!" I snapped. "The part about the coffee carts bringing in a ton of money."

"Yeah, so?"

"So . . ." I drowned out the word as a grin grew on my face, a plan starting to take form.

* * *

A couple phone calls to a few local coffee huts around town, and Michael and I had formed a very fast, and well paying business.

Sure, it may have been a bit unfair to raise the price of coffee from what the carts had been charging, but our room was now the only place available to buy from, giving me absolutely no competition. I mean, it wasn't like I was forcing any of the students to buy the stuff.

Handing over another cup of coffee to one of our suckers, I left Michael in charge at the counter and began to make my way around the room, making sure everyone was relatively happy. I even gave small suggestions here and there to come back up and order a muffin or other overpriced pastry to go.

"Logan!"

I turned to find my 'door man', Chris, walking over to me. He was already wearing his football jersey for practice later. In order to help keep the business running smoothly, and keep Dean Rivers in the dark, I had hired Chris to help me whittle out the students that could potentially turn us in.

"What's up?" I asked, as he approached. "Something wrong?"

"There are three women outside that want to come in."

"Names?" I asked.

"Zoey, Lola, and Quinn."

At the mention of Quinn's name, I felt my heart leap in my chest. "It's fine." I nodded my head, motioning him back towards the door. "Let them in." And I turned back to the customer I was currently dealing with.

"Hey, Logan!" I heard another call behind me, and turned to see Michael waving at me, a customer was standing with him at the counter apparently getting ready to order. "We got a situation over here."

"What's the problem?" I asked, walking over.

"He wants sugar for free," Michael explained, nodding towards the customer. It wasn't until then that I noticed he already had a cup in his hand.

"For free?" I questioned, eyeing the guy.

"Yeah," he argued with me. "You're charging me nine dollars for a large coffee, and now you're expecting me to pay another dollar for sugar?"

"You don't like it? Go buy your coffee somewhere else," I stated, knowing perfectly well he had nowhere else to go. "You want the sugar?" I taunted and Michael held the tiny pouch up, waving it in his face.

Reluctantly, the guy handed over another buck and retrieved the packet from Michael. Relieved that the situation was taken care of, I turned around to find Zoey, Lola, and Quinn looking at me.

"Girls!" I greeted, as I took a step closer. "Thanks for stopping by!"

"Nine dollars for a cup of coffee?" Zoey asked, already seeming to get irritated with me.

"Kind of pricey," Quinn added.

Hoping not to lose my friends as potential future customers, I quickly mentioned, "You can get a medium for $8.50," but that didn't change their minds in the slightest.

"The PCA coffee carts didn't charge nearly that much," Lola said, adding in an eye roll for good measure.

"Oh, well," I replied, unconcerned. If they weren't going to buy anything, I needed to get back to work.

I was just about to turn away from them and go back to my paying customers, when Quinn gestured for me to follow her towards the side of the room.

"You're not going to charge me. Are you, baby?" she asked, lightly brushing her fingers over my arm for a quick second in a flirtatious manner.

"Yes, I am," I explained to her gently. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend," she reminded me, lowering her voice considerably in the process.

"I know, but . . ." Giving a quick look around to make sure no one was listening to us, I lowered my voice. "There are too many people around . . . and Michael is right behind the counter," I added, gesturing towards our friend. "I can't just give you a free cup. Someone will notice."

"But I'm your girlfriend," she said again, as if that alone should make a difference. Her voice was growing louder in volume. "Nine dollars for a cup of coffee? Logan–"

"What if you paid for the coffee now," I said, quickly interrupting her, trying to come up with a solution to avoid an argument in front of everyone, "and I'll pay you back when we meet up later behind the bushes?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Quinn glared at me, obviously not to happy about the idea.

I shrugged and gestured at the crowd of people around us. "It's the best I can do right now."

I watched her face as she thought it over. With a soft sigh, she reluctantly let her arms fall to her sides. "Fine." She nodded in acceptance to my offer, and I walked around her and up to the counter.

"I'll get this one," I said to Michael as I gently pushed him out of the way and began to fill a large cup with coffee. Behind the counter, I made sure to add in a small package of hazelnut cream, the way I knew Quinn liked it. I was already making her pay for the overpriced coffee and hoped that the added touch, without charging her for it, would help smooth things over more.

* * *

I found Quinn already relaxing in our secret hiding place when I rounded the bushes later that day. A textbook was open on her lap.

"You're here early," I noted, as I lowered myself down beside her.

Glancing up at me, she shrugged her shoulders before turning back to her book. "Zoey and Lola have been annoyed with me ever since I paid you for that coffee. I needed a break from them."

"That bad, huh?" I asked. Leaning towards her, I took note of the heading above the chart she had been studying; _Appendix B: Structural and Empirical Formulas_. I scrunched my nose up at the words, and turned my attention back to her face to wait for her answer.

She nodded her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "It's like they think I betrayed them in some way by giving in to your crazy prices."

I chuckled softly at that, before reaching into my pocket. "Speaking of which, here . . ."

"This is ten dollars," Quinn noted, taking the bill from me. Closing her textbook, she laid it on the grass beside her. "You only owe me nine."

I shrugged. "Consider it insurance." I smirked as I leaned over and left a soft kiss on her cheek. Quinn smirked at me as I pulled away.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel a little uncomfortable under her stare.

"You added hazelnut to my drink, didn't you?" she asked, a knowing look in her eyes. "What was that suppose to be? An extra dollar?"

I could feel my face growing hot. "Actually, we are charging two dollars for special flavorings."

"Two dollars?!" Her smirk turned into a glare. "Logan, you are ripping these kids off. You know that's to much to ask . . . for all of this."

"Maybe, but I have no competition, and it's not like I'm forcing anybody to buy any of it," I spoke up in an attempt to defend my actions. "Besides, I know you like hazelnut cream in your coffee."

She paused, taking in what I had said, before slowly saying, "You didn't charge me for the extra flavoring."

I shrugged. "You are my girlfriend," I said, emphasizing 'are', reminding her of her little tantrum back in my room. I leaned forward towards her ear before whispering, "You should get some special treatment." I then moved to capture her lips with mine.

Accompanying the connection, a warmth instantly spread throughout my body and a shiver ran up my spine. Pulling Quinn closer to me to deepen the kiss, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have a girl like her as my girlfriend. Forfeiting a few bucks here and there in order to give her some special treatment every now and then seemed completely acceptable.

After all, Quinn was worth it.


	8. Telling Dad

**T** **elling Dad**

 _One of my favorite Zoey 101 FanFic's is "Second Monthsary" by PnayBabyGurl, and I couldn't get the thoughts of what would have happened after Prom Night if her story had actually happened in the show, so here it is._

 _What if Logan had told his dad about his relationship with Quinn before prom night?_

 _Logan's Point of View_

As I made my way across campus with my legendary smirk planted on my face, I wasn't deaf to the steady flow of ridicule that followed in my wake.

"Hey, Logan! Where is your science nerd?"

"Coming up with the cure for cancer?"

"Better hope she doesn't blow you up with one of her lame inventions!"

Every comment they threw at me was pathetic and wasn't even worth my time to stop and argue with.

Science nerd?

Yes, I was dating a science nerd, and I was proud of her accomplishments.

Curing cancer?

Was that supposed to be a negative thought?

Tolerating her lame inventions?

Could her projects be considered dangerous? Sure. Had the potential to be harmful? Yeah. Did I have faith in my girlfriend to not blow me up with one of her crazy devices? . . . Not completely. But the last thing Quinn's inventions were was lame.

It was hard to believe that these were the comments Quinn and I were trying so hard to avoid by hiding our relationship. If this was the best they had, we could totally handle things. Announcing my feelings for Quinn in front of everyone may have been unintentional, but it turned out to be one of the best things to happen for us.

I couldn't believe that just over two months ago, I was still the infamous player of PCA. If someone had told me three months ago that I would be giving up my player status for a real, committed relationship, I would have laughed right in their face. No way would I, Logan Reese, give up the freedom and fun of my dating life to be pinned down to one girl! . . . But thanks to Quinn, I was starting to see the appeal.

Everything about her just seemed to make me happy. It wasn't just her lips that made me love her. Seeing her bright smile was all I needed in order to make my day better. And every time I looked into her dark, chocolate brown eyes, I couldn't help but get sucked into their depth.

Prom had been only a week after my second month anniversary with Quinn. To say the anniversary hadn't gone as we had originally planned was obvious, but it wasn't the crowded campus that had made it a challenge.

It had been just a couple days before our second month anniversary when I had to break the news to her. My dad had called me. He wanted me to head home for the weekend, the same weekend as our anniversary.

For our first month anniversary we hadn't really done much. Not anything special, anyways, besides spending the whole day together, which considering how hard it could be for a 'secret couple' to get any time alone together, I thought it had been really nice, but then I saw how Quinn's eyes had lit up hearing Zoey tell us about her one month anniversary date with James, and I knew that Quinn wanted a special date like that too. We had decided to count our first 'official' date at Vacarros as our belated one month anniversary, but then James and Zoey had showed up, ruining that too. I hated myself for it, but I had to ruin our chances at having a normal second anniversary too.

Wanting a chance to spend sometime with her before I left for the weekend, I had set up a couple blankets and pillows on one of the hammocks that were set up around the campus and asked Quinn to meet me there the night before I had to leave.

Quinn had been just about to drift off to sleep when I had finally gotten up the courage to tell her the bad news.

* * *

 _"Hmm?"_

 _I couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Tired much?" I teased._

 _"Mhm," she mumbled into my gray muscle shirt before stifling a yawn, "a little bit. I stayed up late last night helping Lola study for her history exam."_

 _I scoffed. "And she couldn't have studied by herself?" I was a little annoyed that Lola made her stay up late to help her study for a class that Quinn didn't even have with her._

 _"No, you know that it is one of her hardest classes. Plus, I couldn't just say 'no', she's one of my best friends." She adjusted her position and snuggled even closer to me as another chilly breeze passed by causing goose bumps to appear on her exposed pale skin._

 _I smiled as I gazed down at the top of her head, placing a soft kiss there. I couldn't help but linger a few moments to breathe in her unique and intoxicating scent that always seemed to relax me. "Can you stay up a bit longer? I have something to tell you."_

 _Hearing the seriousness in my voice, Quinn immediately lifted her head slightly to look at me, momentarily losing all thoughts of sleep. "Yeah, sure. What about?"_

 _Even though I had rehearsed this over and over in my head for the past couple of days, I still couldn't help but feel anxious as to how Quinn would take the bad news. In every scenario that I had come up with, Quinn would have either ended up ignoring me for the rest of the week or zapping me with her zap watch until I was sore. "Okay, well . . . the reason why I asked you to meet me here tonight was because I wanted to spend time with you before . . ." I paused, trying to calm my nerves and organize my thoughts, "before I have to leave tomorrow morning."_

 _Quinn used her elbow to prop herself up to look at me, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Leaving? Where are you going?"_

 _I sighed before raking a hand through my hair. "Home. My dad called me a few days ago and told me that they're celebrating his birthday with this huge party at our mansion before he has to leave on Monday for another movie. He said I have to be there. I tried to get out of it but he put me through this guilt trip and so now . . ." I looked at her sadly, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."_

* * *

 _When the day of our second anniversary drifted around, I found myself waking up in my lavished bedroom in my Beverly Hill's home. Long curtains were pulled into bunches on either side of the huge glass windows that covered one wall, allowing the sunlight to shine through. The other walls were painted in a pale blue with a gray carpet covering the floor. A huge TV was displayed on a table across from the bed, with a DVD player and a couple gaming systems placed on the shelving spaces provided under the table's surface._

 _Making my way to the kitchen to get breakfast required some bobbing and weaving on my part as both maids and servants were busy running around the house, and up and down the stairs, trying to get everything prepared for my father's birthday party. I could hear my dad in the kitchen before I even walked in. He seemed to be giving some last minute instructions to the group of chefs that stood in front of him._

 _With the chefs otherwise engaged at the moment, I decided to fix myself a bowl of cereal and took a seat at the table. With my eyes fixed on my breakfast, I heard my dad break up the meeting and sent everyone back to work. Seconds later, the soft squeal of chair legs rubbing against the tiled floor informed me of my father joining me._

 _I let my dad ramble on to me about who was going to be coming over tonight, what his plans where, and what he expected me to be doing all night, while I continued to stare into my bowl._

 _"Logan?" my dad asked, finally pausing in his long drowned out discussion about his party. "Can you at least act like you are interested in this? It's not often that we get to spend time together."_

 _"Does it matter?" I asked, still refusing to look at him. "It's not like you are going to be paying any attention to me once the guests start arriving."_

 _A loud thumb caused me to jump in my seat, and I finally turned a surprised stare at my father. One of his hands was lying flat on the table, palm facing down, and I instantly knew what had caused the loud noise. My shocked expression turned into a glare._

 _"What is going on with you? I thought it would be nice for you to be here to help me celebrate."_

 _"It would have been one thing if you asked me if I wanted to come and visit," I informed him, my voice steadily rising higher in irritation. "Did you even consider the idea that I might have had plans this weekend?"_

 _"That doesn't matter, Logan. Whatever plans you had, I'm pretty sure they can wait for another time, but this is something that I was hoping could be a family event."_

 _"No! What I had planned was something special for today!"_

 _"Logan–" he started in a firm voice trying to warn me, but I interrupted him._

 _"I had a date tonight," I tried to explain, but that only seemed to anger him more._

 _"A date?! That's why you're mad? Logan, you can always reschedule a date night with one of your many random–"_

 _"She's not just some random girl! I'm missing my anniversary!" I paused, a look of alarm flashing across my face._

 _"Anniversary?" my dad asked, staring at me like he was seeing me for the first time. "What anniversary?"_

 _I let out a heavy sigh. "I've been seeing this girl for a couple weeks now. Today is supposed to be our two month anniversary."_

 _He blinked, staring at me in confusion. "Two months? Logan . . . You have been in a relationship with a girl for two months?"_

 _I nodded slowly._

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _Looking back down at my cereal, I slowly stirred my spoon around in the milk. The few lonely flakes had begun to turn soggy. "We haven't told anyone yet." When my dad didn't say anything in response, I let out another sigh before looking up. "You've met her before. She was one of the friends I invited over during spring break when we filmed the first episode for 'Gender Defenders'," I reminded him. "Her name is Quinn. She's a science genius, and . . ." I shrugged. "We're so different. She's a nerd who spends a lot of her free time working on experiments and inventions. We know that when we go public with it, the students at PCA are going to have a hard time adjusting to the news. We've been keeping it quite so we wouldn't have to deal with all the comments and abuse." I paused, making eye contact with my dad. His facial expression left me wondering what exactly he was thinking. " . . . You're not going to say anything. Will you?"_

 _My dad stared back at me, not saying anything. He typed his fingers rhythmically against the surface of the table, thinking. "Can you prove it?" he finally asked._

 _"What?"_

 _"Photos? Text messages? Something that proves that you really are in a committed relationship with someone and not just using this as an excuse to get out of here, and back to your friends."_

 _I pulled out my phone and started shifting through my inventory. Quinn and I had been texting each other all the time since getting together, but those where private. It didn't feel right sharing those with my dad. Instead, I clicked on my photo albums and opened the folder where I had been storing all of my images of her._

 _Placing my phone on the table, I slid it over to my dad and mimed to him to his finger to swipe the screen to move to the next photo. The album was filled with photos of Quinn. Some were of the two of us at the beach or hiding out in our dorm rooms. Photo after photo of us smiling, laughing, and kissing. If those didn't prove to my dad that I was serious about this girl, nothing would._

* * *

 _Once I'd won my dad over and he gave me permission_ _to head back to PCA that afternoon, under the condition that I bring 'the girl who changed his son' to meet him officially sometime soon, I suddenly found myself running around trying to get something together to celebrate with Quinn on such short notice. An idea had been spinning around in my head ever since the night that I had to tell Quinn I was leaving and with a little help, I was sure I would be able to pull it off in time._

 _With permission from my dad, one of our chefs was taken off his 'party duties' to prepare a meal for Quinn and I to have for dinner that night. That taken care of, I asked the first maid that I ran into to come back to campus with me to help get everything set up. Again, once my father relieved her from helping out with the party, she was prepared to help me out with whatever I needed._

 _While the maid went off to dig out some Christmas lights, a picnic basket, and a blanket, I headed to my room to find something to wear. Deciding on beige dress pants and a blue striped dress shirt, I called the chauffeur and asked them to bring a car around._

* * *

 _I had just strung up the last of the Christmas lights around the roof of the boy's dormitory and was heading over to plug them in when I heard voices coming from the other side of the door._

 _"Hello, are you Quinn Pensky?" I heard the elderly maid ask, and I turned my attention anxiously towards were the voices were coming from._

 _"Um, yes?" Quinn responded. I couldn't help the smirk that came to my lips._

 _"Good, we've been expecting you," the maid said, and I heard the door being pushed open. "Please, step outside. There is a surprise waiting for you."_

 _Hiding in the shadows, I held my breath as my girlfriend slowly came into view and I watched as she took in the scene in front of her. Since the roof was usually unoccupied after sunset, it was fairly dark out here. The only source of light at the moment was the pale blue light that was illuminating from the full moon, but she was able to make out the red and white checkered picnic blanket, and the picnic basket sitting on top of it._

 _Forcing my eyes away from my girlfriend, I bent down to plug in the Christmas lights and heard her small gasp of surprise as they flickered on. I retrieved the small bouquet of yellow tulips I had stopped to purchase on my way back to campus before turning back to see what Quinn was doing._

 _"Have a pleasant evening, Miss Pensky," came the maid's voice and then the soft click as the door swung shut behind her._

 _"Uh . . . okay?" Quinn voiced out loud to herself. "That was . . . odd." A soft chuckle escaped my lips at that. "What am I suppose to do now?"_

 _"Well," I started, and grinned as she jumped and quickly turned around to where I was still hiding behind a cluster of plants that were spaced sporadically along the roof. "You could stay here and have a picnic with me, or you could go back and mope around in you dorm room," I explained smugly before stepping out of hiding. "It's your choice, but I'm kind of hoping that you'll choose to stay."_

 _Sporting a blue floral v-neck blouse with a lacy camisole underneath, dark blue jean shorts, beige wedge heels, and a light white jacket, Quinn wasn't dressed as formally as I was, but I couldn't have cared less. She always looked stunningly beautiful in my eyes no matter what she was wearing._

 _Overcoming her surprise, Quinn jumped into my arms and kissed me. My smile grew against her lips as I held her close with my free hand while being careful not to squish the bouquet in the other._

 _Two days had definitely been too long._

* * *

It was hard to believe that was only about a week ago. Now that we were finally going public with the relationship, I couldn't remember why we ever decided to keep it a secret. Just being able to hold her hand in front of other people felt amazing. Sure, we could still hear the whispers and taunts from the other students, but that would all stop given time. Right now, I was just happy to finally be able to tell people that I was dating Quinn.

I didn't even notice that I was heading in the direction of where Quinn and I had shared our first kiss until I ventured over a hill and spied the sacred bench in the distance.

Taking a seat, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. There was a phone call that I had been intending to make all day. My thoughts were spinning with both excitement and anxiety over what the voice on the other end of the line would say. Pulling up my list of contacts, I scrolled down until I got to the one I was looking for. With a smile on my face, I took a shaky breath before pressing the call button.

"What is it Logan?" an annoyed voice answered the phone. "I'm very busy right now."

"Yeah, I know, dad. This isn't going to take long," I said. Even my dad's annoyed voice couldn't break the excitement that was boiling inside me. "There's . . . Well, there are few things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"Well, first, you know that our Prom was last night, right?" I started in an attempt to build up the anticipation.

There was a short pause on the other end, then, "What do you want, Logan?"

I grinned wider, knowing what was going to come next. "I just wanted to let you know that Quinn and I ended up going public last night at the dance."

A longer pause followed. "Really?"

"Yeah!" I cried, not being able to hold it in any longer. "If you want to tell Chauncey or . . . anyone else about us, go ahead."

"Logan . . . That's great! I'm happy for you," he exclaimed. "Okay, now I have to meet this girl. When are you going to invite her over to the house?"

"Well, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." This was the part I was slightly nervous about. The next sentences poured out of me in one breath. "You see, Quinn is from Seattle, which means when summer break comes up in a few weeks, she is going to be miles away. I'm not saying I want her to spend the whole summer with us. I know that's a lot to ask for, but if she could come and stay with us for . . . a week or so, I–"

"Logan," my dad stopped me.

"Yes?" I asked, my heart thumping in my chest.

"Quinn is welcome to stay with us for as long as she wants."

"Really?" My face lit up instantly.

"Of course," he said before quickly adding, "As long as it's okay with her parents."

"Thank you! Thank you, dad!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the bench. "I can't wait to tell Quinn. She's going to be so excited."

"You're welcome," my dad said, before I heard the murmur of a voice in the background. "Okay, I'll be right there," I heard him say to the background voice before bring his phone back to his ear. "Look, I really have to go, Logan. Let me know what the plans are after you talk to your girlfriend. Okay?"

Hearing the label being spoken from my dad's lips, a quick shiver ran up my spine in delight.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, letting him go. "Bye, dad."

Hanging up the phone, I practically skipped off in the direction of the girls' dormitory to find my girlfriend. I couldn't wait to see the look on Quinn's face when I told her the news.


End file.
